Funds have been requested and awarded from the National Cancer Institute for the construction of a free-standing animal research facility to replace inadequate animal facilities located in the main hospital building where patient care and treatment is given. The proposed building is a one-story structure housing animals for research programs in biochemistry, hematology, immunology, infectious diseases, nutrition, pharmacology, virology and cardiopulmonary areas. The facility will provide for a biocontainment suite and a barrier suite of approximately 4,450 net square feet each. Radioisotope rooms, quarantine rooms, large animal suites and conventional animal housing will comprise approximately 6,600 net square feet and core and support services will make up approximately 6,000 net square feet, making a total of 21,500 net square feet. This application is to request funds for the purchase of movable scientific and office equipment to make this new animal research facility operational.